super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Neuron Officer
Neuron Officer 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Neuron Officer's main gimmick is Legion. All 5 Legion types from Astral Chain are available for the Neuron Officer to use. They can be summoned with their down special, Legatus. When a Legion is summoned, Sync Attacks become possible and the Neuron Officer's special moves change. The Legion also attacks alongside Neuron Officer, each in a different way: *Sword: Increases damage and knockback of moves by a moderate amount. *Arrow: Holding down the attack button during attacks will cause the legion to shoot out arrows. *Arm: Increases damage of moves by a large amount, and knockback of moves by a small amount. *Beast: Increases damage and knockback of moves by a small amount, and makes Neuron Officer walk and dash faster. *Axe: Increases damage of moves by a small amount, and knockback of moves by a large amount. However, Legions cannot be out forever. They will disappear when Neuron Officer's legatus gauge runs out. And if the Legion is attacked, the energy on the legatus gauge will be drained. If a Legion is activated, performing a 3 hit combo will cause the Neuron Officer's legatus to flash. Pressing the attack button during this unleashes a Sync Attack, which is different for each Legion. Neuron Officer has interswappable genders, with the female Neuron Officer being the default skin. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'Two swings of the X-Baton, followed by a jumping swipe. *'Forward Tilt: 'Swings forward with the Gladius Baton. *'Up Tilt: 'Spins and swings above themself with the X-Baton. *'Down Tilt: 'A baseball slide. *'Dash Attack: 'Thrusts forward with the Gladius Baton. *'Edge Attack: 'Swipes downward with the X-Baton. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Swings around himself with the Gladius Baton. Grab *'Grab: 'Grabs the opponent with one hand. *'Pummel: 'Squeezes the opponent. *'Forward Throw: 'Throws them forward, then Akira Horward side kicks them. *'Back Throw: 'Throws them behind themself, then Akira Howard roundhouse kicks them. *'Up Throw: 'Throws them upward, then Akira Howard swings their X-Baton upward. *'Down Throw: 'Throws the opponen onto the ground, then Akira Howard slashes at them. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'Two roundhouse kicks. *'Foward Air: 'A downward slash with the X-Baton, similar to Hero's forward air. *'Back Air: 'Thrusts their X-Baton behind themself twice. *'Up Air: 'Swings their X-Baton upward. *'Down Air: 'A two-handed downward slash between their legs using the X-Baton Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'Rears back and swings downwards using the X-Baton with both hands directly in front of them. *'Up Smash: 'Spins inwards while facing the screen, performing an uppercut using the X-Baton with their right arm. *'Down Smash: 'Sweeps the floor with a swipe of the X-Baton in front of themself, then behind. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Blaster Baton'' - Holding down the button rapidly fires non-projectile bullets while Neuron Officer either shifts backwards or somersaults backwards with every two bullets. This attack can be held down for 8 bullets. *'Neutral Special (Legion): '''A chargeable attack in which Neuron Officer launches their Legion forward. After being sent out, the Legion can attack from the distance that they were launched to. Pressing the button again returns the Legion to Neuron Officer. *'Side Special: Motorcycle - ''Neuron Officer rides a motorcycle forward, damaging anyone that is hit by it. It can be turned around to go the other direction. Pressing the special button while on the motorcycle allows them to fire their blaster from the motorcycle. Pressing the attack button while on the motorcycle causes the Neuron Officer to slam the motorcycle on the ground with them still on it. This attack is invincible, but has a lot of endlag and will get the Neuron Officer off of their motorcycle. *'Side Special (Legion): 'Legion Jump - If the Legion has been sent out, the Neuron Officer will perform a somersault kick to its location. *'Up Special: ''Helicopter'' - Rides a helicopter upward. The helicopter can be moved left or right, and it has damaging properties, but Neuron Officer cannot grab ledges while in the helicopter. *'Up Special (Legion): 'Rescue - ''The Legion flies upward, then the Neuron Officer jumps up to it. *'Down Special: Legatus - ''A menu in which the Neuron Officer chooses between 5 Legions. They can change their Legion if one is already out, but it will cost a chunk of energy on the legatus gauge. *'Final Smash:'' ''Finish Off - Neuron Officer dashes forward. If anyone is hit in this initial attack, a cutscene will play in which Neuron Officer binds the enemy with their Astral Chain while the Sword Legion is seen holding a chimera crystal. Newcomer Tagline Neuron Officer Lays Down the Law! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats '''Weight: '''96 '''Walking Speed: '''1.188 '''Walking Speed (Beast Legion): '''1.428 '''Dashing Speed: '''2.286 '''Dashing Speed (Beast Legion): '''2.528 Category:Fighters Category:Astral Chain universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters